Conventionally, as measuring devices which conduct genetic analysis, clinical diagnosis, or hazardous substance detection etc., a measuring device disclosed in Patent Document 1 is proposed, for example.
The measuring device of Patent Document 1 uses surface plasmon resonance and measures a change in a refractive index which occurs depending on whether a detected object is adsorbed.